With Coffee
by yuunicorn
Summary: Cinta antara Sang Boss dan Barista-nya. ChanBaek. DLDR


Jika kalian tidak suka genre **boys love** atau **YAOI**, aku harap kalian tidak usah baca. Aku ga mau ada _bash_ atau _flame_ lagi seperti yang dilakukan beberapa reader pada salah satu fanfic-ku yang udah aku hapus. Thanks buat pengertian kalian.

* * *

WITH COFFEE

Author: yuunicorn

Genre: boys' love, fluff, romance,

Rating: PG

Pairing: ChanBaek

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rest of EXO members

Di salah satu sudut kota Seoul ada sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup mempunyai nama. Disana menyajikan berbagai macam minuman yang terbuat dari racikan kopi pilihan berkualitas tinggi dan _cakes and pastries_ sebagai makanan pendamping. Banyak pengunjung yang datang kesana karena memang cita rasa hidangan yang kedai kopi itu sajikan sangat enak. Selain itu, tata ruang dan suasana yang diciptakan membuat pengunjung betah untuk berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Sebenarnya tak hanya itu yang menjadi daya tarik dari kedai kopi tersebut. Pengunjung yang datang kesana akan berkesempatan melihat ketampanan para pegawai disana yang keseluruhannya adalah laki-laki. Yups, itulah sedikit penjabaran tentang kedai kopi ternama yang orang kenal dengan nama _XOXO – __de coffee shop_.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, _XOXO – de coffee shop_ selalu ramai, terlebih hari ini adalah _weekend_. Pengunjung akan membludak dua kali lipat, membuat para pegawai disana bekerja extra. Meskipun lelah, mereka tetap bekerja dengan profesional. Mereka tidak mengeluh sedikit pun dan tetap memberikan senyum terbaik mereka saat melayani pengunjung. "Meja 12. Satu _hot cappuccino_. Satu _caramel pancake_," Kai – salah seorang pelayan disana yang memiliki kulit eksotis dan berwajah tampan itu menyerahkan daftar pesanan kepada Luhan – pemuda imut yang berdiri di loket kaca yang memang bertugas sebagai kurir yang menyampaikan pesanan kepada sang _barista_ dan _patissier_, kemudian mentransfer daftar pesanan tersebut pada kasir untuk ditotal _bill_-nya.

"Meja 5. Empat _espresso_. Tiga _cheese muffin_. Satu _rainbow cake_," datang lagi satu pelayan membawa pesanan kepada Luhan.

"_Okay_, Tao," Luhan menerima daftar pesanan dari Tao – pelayan berperawakan tinggi dengan paras manis, meskipun terdapat garis hitam dibawah matanya. Setelah menerima beberapa pesanan dari beberapa pelayan, Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju _coffee counter bar_ yang berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari tempatnya. "Yeol," panggil Luhan pada pemuda tinggi dibalik _counter bar_ tersebut yang sedang berkutat dengan racikannya. Dialah sang _barista_ – Chanyeol.

"Tempel saja disitu, _baby_ Lu. Aku sibuk," Chanyeol menyahuti tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya kearah papan tempel yang ada didekat _coffee maker_. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Chanyeol yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu – menganggapnya seperti bayi mungil, tetapi dia tetap menempel daftar pesanan sesuai urutan.

"Kyungsoo," kemudian Luhan beranjak ke _counter bakery_ yang bersebelahan dengan _counter bar_ Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda manis dengan mata belok muncul, kemudian langsung menerima daftar pesanan yang diberikan Luhan. "Jangan lama, _okay_?"

"Beres!" Kyungsoo menyahuti. Setelahnya dia segera menyiapkan _cakes_ maupun _pastries_ yang dipesan.

.

.

.

"Oh – Byunbaek _boss_!" seru Sehun – pelayan berwajah kekanakan dengan rambut berwarna _rainbow_ yang sangat mencolok, saat tak sengaja melihat boss mereka yang masih berada di luar kedai. Segera Sehun menggeret Minseok untuk menyambut _boss_ mereka.

"Selamat datang, Byunbaek _boss_," Sehun dan Minseok menyambut dengan serempak, membuat _boss_ mereka yang sebenarnya bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum geli. Byunbaek _boss_ sendiri adalah panggilan yang diberikan para pegawainya disana.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Panggil aku Baekhyun. Kita sepantaran," Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu masuk dan memperhatikan seisi kedai miliknya. "Kalian memang luar biasa," Baekhyun memuji kinerja para pegawainya dihadapan Sehun dan Minseok. Dia tidak menyangka kedai kopi miliknya bisa berkembang pesat seperti saat ini.

"Siapa dulu dong pegawainya?" Sehun narsis, diamini dengan anggukan Minseok. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dan siapa suruh kalian enak-enakan disini? Sana kerja!" sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat tiga pemuda itu menoleh. Disana ada seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut blonde terang yang tengah menghampiri mereka. Dia mendecak saat sudah berada disebelah Sehun dan Minseok. "Sana kerja!" perintahnya lagi sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"_Sorry, boss. _Aku baru selesai memeriksa laporan persediaan bahan," Pemuda itu meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, Kris," Baekhyun memaklumi pekerjaan Kris sebagai manajer disana. Semua tugas dia serahkan pada pemuda tampan itu sehingga Baekhyun hanya tinggal menerima hasil laporannya.

"_Boss_ mau pesan sesuatu?" Kris menawarkan saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat favorit Baekhyun – meja nomor 21 yang terletak di pojok belakang kedai yang juga tak jauh dari _coffee counter bar_. Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil tempat terlebih dahulu, kemudian melirik sekilas kearah _coffee counter bar_.

"_Frappuccino, please_," Kris mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Yeol, _frappuccino_ untuk Byunbaek _boss_," Kris memesankan langsung pesanan sang _boss_. Chanyeol berhenti sesaat, lalu menoleh kearah meja 21. Disana ternyata Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya. Segera Chanyeol kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"_Okay_. Sebentar lagi akan kubuatkan. Masih banyak pesanan yang harus kuselesaikan," Chanyeol memberitahu. Kris tak mempermasalahkannya. "Oh ya, pesankan pancake madu untuk _boss_," Chanyeol meminta tolong pada Kris yang hendak pergi. Si manager tampan itu mendecak, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepala menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Dasar kau ini, bilang saja kau peduli. Jangan sok cuek," tukas Kris, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyahuti. "Kau tidak lihat si _boss_ cemberut?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku melalaikan pekerjaanku hanya untuk – ah sudahlah. Kau temani dia dulu," Chanyeol urung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Oh ayolah. Lagi pula masih ada Suho yang bisa meng-_handle_ pekerjaanmu," Kris coba memberi alasan agar Chanyeol bisa meluangkan waktu untuk _boss_ mereka. _Well_ – semua pegawai di _XOXO – de coffee shop_ tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan _boss_ mereka. Byunbaek _boss_ mereka dan si _barista_ tampan itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Biar begitu, mereka berdua tetap bekerja profesional. Mereka akan menjalankan peran mereka sebagai boss dan pegawai saat bekerja. Namun ada kalanya Baekhyun protes karena Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan bekerja daripada dengannya. Dan itulah sebabnya setiap _weekend_ meja nomor 21 selalu bertanda _reserved_ karena Baekhyun akan datang kesana untuk sekedar melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja.

"_Baby_ Luuuuuuu~" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik memanggil Luhan, membuat pemuda imut itu kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau hampir membuatku jatuh, bodoh!" kesal Luhan. Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa melihat kearah Luhan. Dia sibuk melakukan _latte art_. "Eh? K-kris?" Luhan baru tersadar dengan keberadaan si manager yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Kris segera berdehem untuk menghilangkan gugupnya karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pemuda imut itu.

"Ha-hai Xiao Lu," sapa Kris diikuti senyum kikuk. Luhan yang tadinya kesal, jadi tersenyum.

"Nah, _baby_ Lu. Tolong urus manager kita ini karena dia sejak tadi mengganggu pekerjaanku," celetuk Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan _latte art_ pada satu cangkir. Ditatapnya Kris dan Luhan bergantian. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati karena senang menggoda dua rekannya yang sebenarnya saling suka, tetapi malu untuk mengakuinya itu.

"Aku ke Byunbaek _boss_ dulu," Kris berbalik.

"A-aku juga kembali ke tempatku" Luhan pun kembali ke tempatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena akhirnya Kris tidak lagi mengusiknya. Jadi, dia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi melakukan pekerjaannya. "Yo, Jongdae! Antar ini ke meja nomor 10," perintah Chanyeol saat Jongdae baru saja melintas didepannya. Dia letakkan secangkir cappuccino diatas nampan yang Jongdae sodorkan padanya. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai tumpah," Chanyeol memperingatkan,

"Tenang saja, Yeol,"

.

.

.

"Yixing, tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku mau mengantar pesanan Byunbaek _boss_," Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada Yixing yang berada di dapur setelah menyiapkan pesanan Baekhyun. Yixing muncul dari dapur sambil mengaduk adonan _muffin_.

"Okay," Yixing menjawab singkat. Kyungsoo pun bergegas mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun. "Ah – Suho, tolong taruh ini di dapur," Yixing meminta tolong saat Suho hendak masuk ke dalam dapur. Pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi dari Yixing itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengambil adonan dari Yixing. "Terima kasih,"

"_It's okay_, manis," Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya – bermaksud menggoda Yixing yang memang berwajah manis menurutnya.

"_Hey_, _hey_, jangan menggodanya. Cepat kembali kesini," Chanyeol yang berada di _counter bar_-nya berkacak pinggang sambil menegur Suho.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja," Suho mendecih, membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau tidak lihat Byunbaek _boss_ dari tadi cemberut karena aku belum selesai juga?"

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Kau – "

"Yeol, sudah," Yixing menengahi, lalu cepat menyuruh Suho kembali ke _counter bar_ Chanyeol setelah dari dapur. "Lebih cepat kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu, lebih cepat kau bisa bersama _boss_, kan?"

"Tinggal satu cangkir _latte_ lagi kok. Dan suruh si pendek itu cepat kembali untuk menggantikanku," Yixing mengangguk meyakinkan. Setelah itu Chanyeol dengan cekatan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat _boss_-nya itu tampak bosan menunggunya. "Nah, selesai juga," akhirnya Chanyeol menyelesaikan satu cangkir terakhir, kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantarkannya kepada si pemesan.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengambil dua buah cangkir dan mulai membuat cappuccino latte untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dengan cermat dan hati-hati dia melukis wajah cantik si _boss_ dan wajahnya sendiri diatas cappuccino tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan _latte art_-nya, lalu membawa dua cangkir itu menuju meja Baekhyun. "Maaf lama," Chanyeol meminta maaf setelah menyimpan dua cangkir itu diatas meja, lalu mengecup pipi si _boss_ yang jadi merona setelahnya sebelum mengambil tempat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo_, kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?" protes Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku malu? Kau kekasihku," Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil menyodorkan secangkir cappuccino dengan lukisan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. "Spesial untukmu," lanjutnya memberitahu. Baekhyun terkesan melihat karya _latte art_ sang kekasih.

"_Beautiful,_" puji Baekhyun sembari menghirup aroma cappuccino yang menguar dari cangkir miliknya.

"Tentu, tapi tak secantik dirimu," Chanyeol mengerling pada Baekhyun, kemudian mengikuti apa yang barusan Baekhyun lakukan – menghirup aroma cappuccino miliknya.

"Dari mana kau belajar menggombal seperti itu?" ledek Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Eh? Itu aku?" lanjut Baekhyun saat melihat _latte art_ di cangkir Chanyeol adalah lukisan dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Cantik, kan?" Baekhyun tersipu, tetapi mengangguk membenarkan. _Latte art_ Chanyeol memang _latte art_ seorang barista profesional – sangat indah dan menawan. "Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, yang asli lebih cantik," Chanyeol menggombal lagi. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Masing-masing menikmati suasana tenang diantara mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum seolah mengerti pikiran masing-masing. Satu tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggamitnya. "Apa kau tidak bosan?" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Setiap _weekend_ selalu kau yang datang menghampiriku. Sedangkan aku sendiri memilih berkutat dengan kopi-kopi itu dan membiarkanmu menunggu berjam-jam sampai aku selesai," ujar Chanyeol dengan memberikan sedikit remasan pada tangannya Baekhyun yang digamitnya saat dia bicara. Baekhyun jadi terenyuh mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Baekhyun balas memberikan remasan, bahkan dia tanpa sungkan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap lamat-lamat ke dalam kedua bola mata sang kekasih.

"Memangnya kau pikir berapa lama aku melakukan kebiasaan ini, hm? Kalau aku bosan, sudah kutinggal kau dari dulu, kalau perlu memecatmu," jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang, lalu melepas gengggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol untuk menikmati _cappuccino_-nya.

"Ah – Byunbaek _boss_, betapa aku mencintaimu!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan berseru keras, membuat pengunjung disana mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka berdua. Para pegawai yang ada disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun dan berlutut dihadapannya. "Ye-yeol?" Baekhyun tampak gugup.

"Byunbaek – ah, tidak-tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Byun Baekhyun, _will you marry me_?" ucapnya kemudian dengan mantap dan sebuah cincin ditangannya. Baekhyun terkesima. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. "Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol karena Baekhyun malah terdiam.

"Terima. Terima." tiba-tiba Kai berteriak memberi dukungan, sekaligus memprovokatori pegawai lainnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Byunbaek _boss_, terima saja," Sehun ikut menimpali. Tak lama terdengar dukungan untuk Chanyeol dari seluruh sudut kedai, baik dari pegawai maupun pengunjung yang ada disana.

"Terima. Terima. Terima. Terima…"

Baekhyun belum juga mengeluarkan suara, tetapi dari tatapan matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat kebahagiaan di dalam mata sang kekasih. "Tak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," celetuknya cepat dan tanpa peringatan langsung menyematkan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku," ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

PLETAK!

"_Ouch_! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Byunbaek?" protes Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Aku kan belum menjawabnya," Baekhyun balas memprotes, tetapi setelahnya menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kelamaan sih," sahut Chanyeol yang balas memeluknya.

"_Aish_, menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggigit pundak Chanyeol karena kesal. "_I love you,_" imbuhnya.

"_I love you, too._"

"_Marry me?_" Baekhyun bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti, "_Marry you,_" balasnya dengan diakhiri sebuah kecupan lembut dan diikuti sorak sorai seluruh pengunjung dan pegawai kedai.

THE END


End file.
